


I Miss You

by Buddha1800



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha1800/pseuds/Buddha1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote after hearing Aaliyah's song I miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

_ It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_ What am I gonna do? _

_ Said I been needin' you, wantin' you _

_ Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_ Is your heart still mine? _

_ I wanna cry sometimes _

_ I miss you _

 

Asami sat back in the high backed leather office chair and rubbed her temples. She was in the library of the Sato estate attempting to work on a paper for one of her engineering classes, but her thoughts kept drifting. The emotions and memories she had been trying to keep at bay were bubbling up to the surface.

 

_ Off to college _

_ Yes, you went away _

_ Straight from high school _

_ You up and left me _

_ We were close friends _

_ Also lovers _

_ Did everything _

_ For one another _

_ Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now _

_ But I know I gotta live and make it somehow _

_ Come back...to me _

_ Can you...feel me (Callin') _

_ Hear me...callin' (For you) _

_ For you...'Cause it's _

 

Asami met Korra in high school and initially they didn’t get along. In fact they didn’t really like each other, but they remained civil because of their mutual friends. One fateful day everything changed. 

 

Asami was waiting for Mako to show up at the school’s auto shop, to help her with a project she was working on, as they had previously agreed. Suddenly, Korra burst into the garage at a full sprint and stopped just short of running Asami over. Bent over with her hands resting on her knees the girl panted to catch her breath.

 

“What are you doing?” Asami asked incredulously.

“I’m here to help you.” Korra replied finally standing up straight.

“What?”

“Look, Mako was suppose to be here but he couldn’t make it and asked me to stand in for him so here I am.”

“But you don’t even like me. Why would you agree to help me?” Asami was baffled by the situation.

“It’s simple. Mako is my friend and you are his friend and I’m helping you because I take care of my friends.” Korra’s words was so matter of fact that Asami couldn’t refute them if she wanted to. “So do you want my help or not?”

“Um… yes.”

“Good. So, what do you want me to do?” Korra said rubbing her hands together.

 

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon working on a car that Asami was rebuilding as a gift for her dad for Father’s day. Korra did everything she asked even though she knew nothing about cars. After a few hours they were both filthy and tired and decided to stop for the day.

 

Asami spoke up while they were washing the grime from their hands.

“Thanks for your help today.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed that you would show up like this because Mako asked you.”

“Why not?” Korra stopped scrubbing her hands and forearms to aim a scowl at Asami.

“You walk around like you’re always ready to fight and you are impulsive.”

“I’ll have you know that since I moved here people have picked on me because of where I’m from and what I look like. So yeah, I’m ready to fight if someone tries something with me. Besides you walk around with your nose in the air like you’re better than everyone else. Just because you’re prettier, and smarter, and richer that doesn’t make you better.”

“What?! I don’t think I’m any of those things. I work hard and study harder!” Asami was now facing Korra with a matching scowl on her face.

The two girls stared each other down for several long seconds before Korra broke the tension.

“Well, I guess we were both wrong.” Korra resumed cleaning herself in the sink.

“Yeah, I guess we were.”

 

As they were leaving the auto shop to head their separate ways Asami decided to offer an olive branch.

“Korra, I was thinking about having a pool party this weekend. Would you like to come?

“Uh...sure. I’ll need to ask my parents first though.”

“Okay. I’ll give you the details tomorrow at lunch.” For the first time they smiled at each other.

 

That day was the beginning of a great friendship between the two girls. Korra ultimately replaced Mako as Asami’s helper in the garage. She would never say it to his face, but Asami thought Korra was stronger anyway. Korra attended as many of Asami’s events as possible and Asami did the same for Korra. The two became practically inseparable.

 

_ It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_ What am I gonna do? _

_ Said I been needin' you, wantin' you _

_ Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_ Is your heart still mine? _

_ I wanna cry sometimes _

_ I miss you  _

 

Over time their closeness evolved and the feelings of friendship became romantic. One evening the girls were discussing the school dance that was quickly approaching. 

 

“So Asami, who are you going to the dance with?” Korra asked nonchalantly while throwing gummy bears in the air and catching them with her mouth. She was sitting at one end of the couch in the tv room at Asami’s house. Asami was stretched out with her feet in Korra’s lap.

“I don’t think I’m going.” Asami answered sadly.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to go with any of the guys that asked me and I don’t want to go stagg.”

“What if I asked you to go with me?”

“That’s not funny Korra.”

“I wasn’t joking.” Korra got up from her spot and got down on one knee in front of Asami. She held out a few gummies in her hand toward Asami and asked sincerely, “Asami will you go to the dance with me?” Asami found the girls’ lopsided smile irresistible. 

“Yes.” Asami took the gummies and popped them into her mouth with a big grin on her face.

 

Korra jumped for joy and whooped loudly before she completely panicked.

“Oh shit, what am I going to wear?! I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later Gearhead!” And just like that, Korra ran out of the house.

 

Korra was a nervous wreck the night of the party so her dad decided to drive her to pick up Asami. They arrived at the Sato estate and was greeted by a beaming Hiroshi. Though he thought the relationship was unexpected he still supported his daughter because she was happy and that’s all that mattered to him. He called up the stairs to let Asami know her date had arrived and everyone waited downstairs for her to make her appearance. 

 

When Asami started down the stairs she got no farther than halfway before stopping in her tracks. Korra was stunning in her powder blue and white halter top skater dress. Her hair, normally in a wolf tail, was down and wavy across her bare shoulders. It even looked like she was wearing a little makeup. Asami had never seen Korra like this.

 

Meanwhile, Korra lost her breath when she laid eyes on Asami. She had her jet black locks pulled to one side cascading over her shoulder revealing her long pale neck. The dress, a deep burgundy cocktail dress with ¾ lace sleeves and a skinny black belt, looked like it was made only for Asami. 

 

When they finally stood in front of each other they were both at a loss for words. Asami reached out and caressed Korra’s mocha tresses. Much to her surprise the hair was baby soft.

 

“You’re... so...wow.” Korra struggled to express herself.

“You’re wow too.” Asami chuckled at her adorable friend.

 

Later that night, while dancing arm in arm and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, they both realized that this was the beginning of something new and wonderful.

 

_ Now I'm sittin' here _

_ Thinkin' 'bout you _

_ And the days we used to share _

_ It's drivin' me crazy _

_ I don't know what to do _

_ I'm just wonderin' if you still care _

_ I don't wanna let you know _

_ That it's killin' me _

_ I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby _

_ Come back...to me _

_ Can you...feel me (Callin') _

_ Hear me...callin' (For you) _

_ For you...'Cause it's _

 

Over the next two years the two girls enjoyed an amazing relationship. They had a few trials and tribulations but always found a way to work through them together. Everything was perfect until Korra got an offer from Ba Sing Se University for a full swimming scholarship. At the same time the Republic City University offered Asami a full engineering scholarship. Korra, being the selfless person that she is, was willing to accept a lesser offer to stay in Republic City with Asami. As much as Asami didn’t want to be without her girlfriend/best friend she wanted the best for Korra. So she convinced Korra to accept the BSSU scholarship.

 

It’s been almost a year that they’ve been apart. Korra’s schedule has been nothing short of hectic between classes, practice, and swim meets. She has proven to be unstoppable in the water and there was already buzz about her making the olympic team.

 

While Korra was making waves in Ba Sing Se, Asami was doing equally amazing things in Republic City. She had refined a couple of her father’s engine designs and made some new designs of her own and even got patents for her work. She was top of her class and won awards for her energy conservation efforts.

 

As good as things were professionally, Asami felt empty without Korra. They barely talked and when they did is was too short. Korra had been Asami’s biggest cheerleader and though Asami’s other friends tried to fill in the gap, the blue eyed girl was irreplaceable.

 

Asami was beginning to worry that the distance would be too much for them. She was scared that Korra would forget about her and move on with someone else. How could she compete when she couldn’t be there?

 

The tears broke loose from Asami’s eyes and made tracks down her cheeks. She had been holding them in for a long time and couldn’t hold them any longer. She missed Korra too much. Their last day together was playing over and over in her head.

 

_ It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_ What am I gonna do? _

_ Said I been needin' you, wantin' you _

_ Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_ Is your heart still mine? _

_ I wanna cry sometimes _

_ I miss you _

  
  


The two girls had finished packing Korra’s things the previous day because they wanted to spend their last day just being with each other. They spent the day at Asami’s house lounging around and being close. That night they made love and whispered sweet nothings to each other all night. When Tonraq showed up the next morning to pick up Korra, the girls could hardly bear to let go of each other.

 

Asami argued with herself over and over about convincing Korra to leave. She wondered if Korra could have reached her potential in Republic City. She even went so far as to make equations to try to calculate the odds of success if the girl had stayed. It was no matter though. All the numbers in her head couldn’t bring Korra back.

 

_ I...can't...be...no...more _

_ Since you went away I _

_ Don't really feel like talkin' _

_ No one here to love me _

_ Baby do you understand me _

_ I can't do or be without you _

 

Asami stood from the chair and looked longingly out of the 2nd floor window as if she could see all the way to Ba Sing Se to catch a glimpse of her love. Instead she saw a familiar sedan pull into the driveway. It was either Tonraq, coming over to talk with her about a conservation project they were working on together, or Senna was bringing over Asami’s favorite Water Tribe dish to get the girl out of her funk. 

 

Asami wiped her face clean and proceded downstairs to greet whoever it was. She made it downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Asami opened the door but instead of seeing Tonraq or Senna, she saw the piercing blue eyes of Korra.

 

The love of her life looked so different from the last time she saw her. Korra was clearly tired with bags under her eyes. Her sleeveless tank top and shorts revealed a more muscular build than before. But, the most shocking thing was her long wavy hair had been cropped to just below her chin. 

 

They both stood there staring at each other for too long before they simultaneously engulfed the other in a tight hug.

 

“I thought I lost you.” Asami choked out between sobs.

“Never. I missed you so much.” Korra was sobbing too.

 

_ It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_ (Tell me what I'm gonna do) _

_ What am I gonna do? _

_ Said I been needin' you, wantin' you _

_ Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_ Is your heart still mine? _

_ I wanna cry sometimes _

_ I miss you _

  
  



End file.
